Eight Years Later
by peetas-whorecrux
Summary: It's been eight years later since the Battle at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are happily married and Hermione gets some rather pleasant news.


That kiss. That kiss was everything he dreamed it would be. Well, he didn't dream it would be in the middle of a war, but the fireworks that kiss set off… Wow. He would have never had the guts to kiss her if Hermione hadn't done it right then and there. Ron was filled with joy with the fact that she was so brave to always make the first move. He was content with Hermione wearing the pants in the relationship. And this didn't rid him of his masculinity.

Harry yelled, ruining their moment and they ran towards the screams to help the others. Lights flashed in every direction from curses being shot from every corner. As they rounded the corridor, Ron, Hermione and Harry could see Percy fighting another man. Fred was there dueling beside him. And Fred began to joke with Percy when all of a sudden- BANG.

What seemed like almost a peaceful end to this battle was just a beginning to something even more terrible than the events leading up to this moment. Harry was flung back against the wall and into the ruins of what once was a Hogwarts corridor.

"No – No –no!" someone shouted, "No! Fred! No!" Ron kneeled beside Percy as he tried to awaken his brother, but nothing. Fred was gone. His eyes stared up at his brothers, completely lifeless, but the ghost of his last laugh still imprinted upon his face.

Ron began to cry when- BEEP BEEP BEEP, an alarm wailed suddenly, waking Ron from his repeated nightmare. He tried to force his eyes to stay shut. He tried to fall back into his slumber, hoping for a better dream, but he was tapped lightly on the shoulder by someone who was lying next to him. He opened his eyes to see his wife, Hermione Granger. Ron looked up at the smiling, frizzy haired girl he adored so much. He sat up to reach eye level with her.

"Good morning," she said smiling. The smile was warm and genuine and filled with love. But that smile soon faded when she saw that sad, worried expression on Ron's face. She frowned and lifted her hand to caress his cheek in a comforting manner. "Did you have that nightmare again?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded gloomily and Hermione shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she stroked his arm lightly. Ron shrugged sadly, "It always starts the same- perfect. And I always know how it's going to end, but I can never wake myself up. I can't stop it."

Hermione moved her position so she was looking straight into his eyes. "Ron," she started with a loving voice, "I know it's difficult for you to move on without Fred, but, being the cheerful man he was before he passed, he wouldn't want you to continue to be miserable over this." Ron nodded as she repeated the words she said every year on this date. It was the eighth anniversary of Fred Weasley's death. She paused for a moment before continuing, "You have this dream every year." And she was right. Ron had had this same dream each year since his brother's death.

"I know… And I've moved on, but, when I see mum and dad and George and even Percy without Fred… It just triggers something… I dunno," Ron whispered the last few words before kissing Hermione on the cheek. "I'll be alright, don't worry." They sat there for a another moment in silence, letting the tension in the air fade.

Hermione leaned in to give Ron a good morning kiss, in which he turned his head, refusing. "Erm- morning breath. You might want to brush your teeth first," Ron teased. Hermione frowned and flicked his cheek. Ron chuckled before Hermione released him of her grip and letting him stand to use the bathroom. She quickly followed suit and they both began to get ready. Hermione finished before Ron and she departed their bedroom and to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ron smelled the delicious food from upstairs. Bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Mmm, bacon, his favourite. He retreated downstairs to the kitchen and sat down with Hermione who was already seated at the table.

Ron studied her beautiful features as he ate; still not believing that she was his. He was convinced that his whole life after the war had been a dream and he was going to wake up at any minute. His life with Hermione was not perfect, but he was content with it.

He continued to eat, and he watched Hermione, who had grown an anxious look on her face. "Ron?" she asked as she put her fork down. Ron swallowed his food and put his fork down, too, thinking he was about to be lectured for the messy way he ate. "I have to tell you something and I'm not quite sure of how you're going to react," she said in a nervous tone. Ron grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his, encouraging her to continue.

She bit her lip, "Promise you won't get mad?" He nodded and she finally continued. "Well, we've been married for a few years now, right? And well, usually, around our age, couples tend to… produce offspring…" she trailed off. "Hermione, just say what you want to tell me. I'm sure it's not that bad," Ron stated trying not to sound nervous about the news she was about to tell him. She shifted in her seat and breathed in a large breath of air, "Ron, I'm pregnant."

He froze and stared at her for a good two minutes in silence. "Ron…?" Hermione asked worriedly. As Hermione said his name, a wide grin began to grow on his face, "Are you serious?" Hermione nodded, blushing a bit from the happiness that grew on his face. "Oh my- you're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." Hermione smiled. Ron stood up and walked to the other side of the table to where his wife was sitting "We're having a baby!" Ron shouted happily and he pulled Hermione to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.

Ron was ecstatic. He wanted to jump for joy. He was having a child with the girl of his dreams. A beautiful baby boy or girl. He had eight months to plan out his child's life. Everything he wanted for it. He wanted to give them everything they wanted. He wasn't sure if he was going to be a good father, but he was sure he was going to love this child for all of his life.


End file.
